Experimental collection of tissue samples from abdominal sites would be easier if laparoscopic approaches, rather than laparotomy, could be used to minimize the trauma of surgery. Four macaques were assigned to this project, two normal colony animals and two that were infected with HIV-2. For this procedure, the macaques were maintained under gas anesthesia and the following tissue biopsies were collected mesenteric lymph node, kidney, spleen, liver, and large and small intestine. This procedure was repeated three times in each macaque, on days 0, 3 and 7. The macaques were euthanized 21 days after the first procedure and tissues were collected for full histologic evaluation of the biopsy sites. This experiment confirmed that these tissue biopsies can be collected with very little post-operative stress and discomfort to the macaques. There was no apparent difference in the healing responses of the normal and HIV-2-infected animals.